


Angel wings

by la_la_love_mp3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angel, Luwoo, M/M, One Shot, Short Chapter, Short One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform, angel jungwoo, model lucas, woocas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_la_love_mp3/pseuds/la_la_love_mp3
Summary: ~ Guardian angels are forbidden to fall in love with humans, but once they do their feathers start to fall until none are left, and that's when the angel dies.Angel Jungwoo gets assigned to look after a helpless human named Lucas, a model wannabe with the worst luck but with the most beautiful eyes Jungwoo has ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

On a sunny morning, Lucas hurriedly crossed the road on his way to his 7th model audition this week, for some reason he wasn't able to understand why they all kept declining him. To be very honest he was feeling kinda down but that wasn't gonna stop Lucas from nailing his next audition.

While lots of thoughts crossed his mind a sudden loud noise made him back to the present just to see a car about to hit him. Lucas closed his eyes instinctively waiting for the crash but instead a hand grabbed him and pushed him out of the way.

"Good grief, could you be a little bit more careful." a tallish but not as tall as the tower Lucas guy scolded him. Then, confused, Lucas opened his eyes to a very, very, beautiful guy with whitish blue hair and blue eyes. He literally stood there gawking at him, as if he just saw an angel. "Hey, are you listening to me?" that angelical guy said again shaking a hand at his face.

"Uhm... who are you?" finally Lucas managed to say, still fascinated at the beauty in front of him. "Are you perhaps.. an _angel_?" he babbled without taking his eyes off of his.

"Yes i am an angel sent here to protect you since you're stupidly stupid." the beauty said without even blinking, but that only made Lucas giggle. "Is it funny to you being stupid?" he said again with a confused face.

"I'm Lucas, let's be friends!" said Lucas happily with the biggest smile he had even shown before. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late! I'll see you again, angel!" he said rushing on the crossroad without even looking.

"This guy is even more stupid that i've even though. Why does life hate me?" the beauty with blue eyes whispered to himself looking at Lucas running away from his sight.

 

That was the first of many more encounters that, unfortunately, Jungwoo had to endure as this was his first ever job down in earth.

 

 

Only a week passed and Jungwoo already saved Lucas' life 13 times, **13**. In every single occasion Lucas was in a hurry and never properly thanked Jungwoo nor even asked the beauty's name. It was starting to irritate him.

 

One night Lucas was going off his part time job at a convenience store and whilst climbing off the stairs he suddenly tripped over and fell. Thankfully his guardian angel was there to catch him. It didn't even surprise Lucas, he just softly smiled and rested his face on Jungwoo's chest.

"Oi, if you're so tired you should.. hey... Lucas?" he was trying to scold him but that big guy fell asleep on his arms. "And what the fuck do i do now." Jungwoo sighed in desperation. " _I_ _did_ _not_ _sign_ _up_ _for_ _this_." he thought.

 

Even tho he was an angel, carrying someone as heavy and big as that stupid boy wasn't an easy task. With a lot of effort somehow Jungwoo ended up leaving Lucas on his small bed on his small and ugly apartment. With a big sigh he left the stupid boy in his bed and tried to walk away, but something grabbed his jacket. When he turned around he saw Lucas hand grabbing his jacked.

“Please don’t go, _angel_.” Lucas softly whispered in his sleep but Jungwoo was able to hear it.

 

Jungwoo looked at his sleepy face for a while, with his jacket still grabbed by his hand. He felt a small warm sensation inside his chest, followed by a loud dun dun, coming from his heart.

 

 _A_ _single_ _white_ _feather_ _fell_ _down_ _off_ _his_ _wings, disappearing once it touched the ground._


	2. Chapter 2

The next week was extremely busy, for both guardian angel and helpless boy. And yes, Jungwoo spent the night next to Lucas' bed, since him wouldn't let Jungwoo go, even tho in the morning he disappeared.

 

Lucas managed his part time job and his daily auditions, never getting a good call. Deep down he was feeling a bit down day by day, but seeing that strange boy when he got in trouble kinda cheered him up.

 

One day after doing another failed audition Lucas spotted Jungwoo outside the place, it seemed he was waiting for him. That made all his worries fade away and put a smile on Lucas' face. That look on him made Jungwoo's heart beat faster again, he felt his cheeks grow hotter.

 

"Angel! Were you waiting for me? How did you know i was here?" Lucas happily went towards Jungwoo making him nervous.

 

"Who says i was waiting for you, i was just passing by." Jungwoo tried to change the subject and looked a bit to the side to hide his red cheeks. "By the way would you stop calling me angel? I have a name." he kinda _pouted_.

 

"Oh! That's true, i never asked for it... I'm sorry." Lucas ruffled his hair and giggled a little. "Can i ask for your name now or is it too late?" he asked peeking to his face with a sad puppy expression. That made Jungwoo's heart burst, a little, only.

 

"I guess i have no choice, I'm Jungwoo." he said pretending not to care at all.

 

"Then Jungwoo, to thank you all the times you've saved me let me invite you.. to the movies!" Lucas said excited and grabbed his hand, guiding Jungwoo to the movies.

 

« _Wait_ _what_ _WAIT_ _WHAT_.» Jungwoo.. internally screamed.

 

Both angel and human spent a nice afternoon watching a movie and eating dinner together, it was practically a date, and every time Lucas laughed Jungwoo’s heart melted a little more.

 

 

After his first month in earth, Jungwoo had a meeting with his supervisor Doyoung, the always pissed for something angel.

 

"So, what are you gonna report me?" Doyoung asked looking outside a big window in the 43th floor of his magnificent building.

 

"Report? Uhm what should I report sir?" he answered kinda confused. When he started this job his only indications were «protect that boy» but anything about reporting to a supervisor. « _What_ _the_ _fuck_ » Jungwoo thought.

 

"Sorry i forgot you're new." Doyoung said and turned back to face Jungwoo. "You're not only supposed to protect him, but also make sure to help him choose the right path, and always guide him to his happiness, got it?" he said without a single expression on his face.

 

"Oh, i think i understand now, sir." Jungwoo said, « _this_ _would_ _have_ _been_ _easier_ _if_ _someone_ _told_ _me_ _up_ _there_ » he thought.

 

"Well now you can leave." Doyoung said sending him off. "Remember you shouldn't get emotionally involved with the human you're guarding." he told Jungwoo as if he had a hidden meaning behind that words.

 

"Y-yes, i know sir." Jungwoo stuttered trying to avoid his gaze, leaving the place as fast as he could.

 

« _Hahh_ , _do_ _you_ _think_ _im stupid? You have lost almost half a wing.»_

 


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks passed and the weird duo keep hanging out together, even tho Jungwoo tried to distance himself a little it was totally useless since Lucas realised he always appeared when he was in danger. He literally put himself in danger just to see him.

 

As they spent more time together, Lucas slowly stopped doing auditions so he could have time for Jungwoo. The angel found that weird since modelling was his passion since he was a child so he couldn't understand why would he give up on his dream.

 

 

One night when Jungwoo walked to Lucas' workplace he remembered what the angel Doyoung said "make sure to help him choose the right path, and always guide him to his happiness", « _was_ _i_ _really_ _helping_ _him_?» Jungwoo thought.

 

Suddenly he saw an ad on the side of the road, it was a popular brand looking for new models and Jungwoo thought about something good. Somehow he figures out where the audition is and decides to go with Lucas without telling him why.

 

The day of the audition Jungwoo bring Lucas with him to the place, when he realises what was Jungwoo’s plan he gets kinda angry, “What is this?” Lucas asks frowning.

 

“I found about this and thought you could give it a chance.” Jungwoo said putting his biggest smile, trying to convince him.

 

“Why should i if they’re gonna turn me down like everyone else.” Lucas sounded a bit down and sad.

 

“You never know.” with a even bigger smile Jungwoo pushed him to the door, “I’ll be cheering for you!” he said again making him go inside. « _Is_ _this_ _is_ _the_ _right_ _thing_ _to_ _do_?» Jungwoo thought.

 

Lucas ended up getting the job, and he started getting busier so he couldn’t hang out with Jungwoo, and as he was surrounded by more people he didn’t need to be protected.

 

Jungwoo spent the days watching Lucas from afar, seeing him get recognised at his work and how he grew to be one of the top models in South Korea.

 

Every time Jungwoo saw Lucas in an ad or in the magazines his heart beat faster, he was happy to see him archive his dreams, and how every time he looked even more handsome.

He was happy like that, nothing else but Lucas’ happiness was important to him.

 

One day Jungwoo went to report his progress to Doyoung. He got praised for his good job but something seemed off, “What are you going to do now?” Doyoung asked sitting on his desk.

 

Jungwoo seemed confused, “Me? Shouldn’t i get a new job, sir?” he asked tilting his head.

 

Doyoung got up and walked towards Jungwoo, “In that state? Have looked yourself in a mirror?” he said, after seeing his confused face he pushed Jungwoo to a mirror in the side of his office.

 

After seeing his reflection Jungwoo got scared, putting his hands on his mouth, “H-how did this happen?” he said confused.

 

Doyoung put his hand on his shoulder, “I told you not to get emotionally involved, you idiot.”

 

“Now.. what should i do?” Jungwoo asked scared, looking at Doyoung with teary eyes.

 

After a sigh and a bit of thought he spoke, “You should go back to heaven and spend your eternity there, if you stay here longer you will die.” he concluded with a serious expression.

 

Jungwoo opened his eyes at his answer, “But... leaving him there...” he seemed to be in panic.

 

“See? That’s exactly the problem, Jungwoo. You fell in love with that human and he’s the reason you’re dying! Look at your reflection! You only have two feathers left, damnit.” Doyoung seemed pissed and angry at the situation.

 

“I...” Jungwoo didn’t know what to say anymore.

 

“Do as you please, it’s not my problem anymore.” Doyoung ended the conversation going back to his seat.

 

Jungwoo goes out of the office and decides to go up to the rooftop, that was the bridge between heaven and earth. He stayed there for a while, thinking about what to do, about what was the best decision to make.

 

« _What should i do? Should i live forever alone or risk my life to be next to him for a short time?»_


	4. Chapter 4

« _Screw_ _it_ , _i_ _refuse_ _to_ _live_ _forever_ _without_ _him_.» Jungwoo thought as he left the building in a hurry. He made up his mind.

 

After some hours searching, Jungwoo finally found Lucas, but when he was about to call him out a girl hugged him tight. His heart hurt, but this time it wasn’t a good feeling.

Jungwoo didn’t know what to do, he got scared and tried to go away walking backwards, but he tripped over a trash can making a loud noise and falling on his butt.

This brought Lucas attention and when he saw Jungwoo in the floor with an embarrassed face he understood the situation; he probably came looking for him but found him hugging a girl.

 

Immediately Lucas let that girl go apologising and went towards Jungwoo but he got up faster and ran away.

5 minutes later after chasing each other Lucas finally got him and stopped in the middle of a bridge over the highway. Lucas was grabbing Jungwoo’s sleeve.

 

“Hey! Why did you suddenly ran away!” Lucas scolded him, trying to catch his breath.

 

“I.. I’m sorry.. i interrupted you with that girl..” Jungwoo answered with a heavy breathing, “You shouldn’t have..”

 

“Wait a minute! Don’t think weird things!” Lucas yelled forcing Jungwoo to turn around to face him, “She’s just a coworker! She was thanking me for helping her today!” he kept saying annoyed.

 

Jungwoo looked up to Lucas with a surprised and relived expression, but looked down again “That’s..”

 

Lucas grabbed Jungwoo’s face and made him look up again, “Why did you disappear like that? I missed you.. so much.” his eyes became a little teary.

 

“You didn’t need me anymore.” Jungwoo said with a really sad smile.

 

“Thats not true,” Lucas said and a tear fell down his cheek “i need you by my side.”

 

“That can’t happen.. i’m sorry.” Jungwoo apologised and turned around.

 

“Jungwoo.. are you really an angel?” Lucas asked out of nowhere.

 

“What?” Jungwoo turned around immediately with a confused face.

 

“The first night i made you stay with me.. i woke up and saw you there.. i thought i was dreaming but i saw a big white wings.. is it true?” Lucas said walking towards him again.

 

Jungwoo tried to look to the side, “So you saw it..” he sounded frustrated.

 

“Then.. is it really true? You’re an angel?” he asked again trying to see his face.

 

“Yes.. i was assigned to watch over you as a guardian angel.” Jungwoo finally confessed.

 

“Thats why you always were there when i was in danger.. but why did you suddenly disappear?” Lucas asked again, confused.

 

“I did my job and i wasn’t needed anymore.” Jungwoo tried to walk away but Lucas grabbed his sleeve again.

 

“What’s your job?” Lucas asked getting closer.

 

“Guide you to your happiness.”

 

“Then you’re not done yet.” Jungwoo turned around after hearing this.

 

“Why? I thought you were happy, you reached your goal..” Jungwoo was confused because he didn’t understand what he meant.

 

“I can’t be happy without you.” Lucas finally said putting his hand on Jungwoo’s cheek.

 

In that instant the twilight came, leaving Jungwoo’s wings visible for a brief time. That was enough to let Lucas see how one of the two left feathers fell in front of his eyes, disappearing when it touched the ground.

 

“Hey! Where are your wings? Why did a feather fell just now?” Lucas nervously asked, almost panicking.

 

“It fell..” Jungwoo whispered, “Hahhh so i only have one left now..” he sighed.

 

“Wait, what does this mean Jungwoo?”

 

“Once the last feather falls down i will die.” Jungwoo said looking Lucas in the eyes.

 

“Why? Why do you have to die?” at that pointLucas was yelling to him desperately.

 

“Because i broke our only rule.” Jungwoo smiled, it was sad. “I fell in love with a human.”

 

Jungwoo put a hand on Lucas’ cheek, he stood up on his tiptoes and softly kissed him. The kiss tasted sad mixed with their tears.

 

The last feather fell, and when Lucas opened his eyes Jungwoo wasn’t there anymore.

He died.

 

 

 

 

 

 

1 year after, Lucas kept being busy with more jobs, he got more and more recognition, but he was still broken inside since the day he lost his angel.

 

One day after a Moschino runway, Lucas was backstage getting praised for his job when someone talked to him. Lucas turned around and saw a familiar face, but this time the blue turned brown, it wasn’t a regular brown but the most beautiful color he had ever seen before.

 

“Who are you?” Lucas asked confused to the familiar face.

 

“I’m Jungwoo, nice to meet you.” he said with the most beautiful smile in the world.

 

 

« _The angel who gave up his existence for love was gifted by God with a mortal life down in earth, as a reward for his unconditional love so he could spend his life with his chosen one.»_

The end.


End file.
